Her Last Moments Of Peace
by crimsonpuddle
Summary: Rose... Well, maybe she killed herself, maybe she's dreaming. Set in the void, and possibly the Alt!Universe, but then again you just don't know with some things. A drabble, set sometime unknown. Uh... Ten/Rose, kind of angsty...? No spoilers.


Disclaimer: I _would_ own Doctor Who, but due to someone else screwing up and giving it to RTD, I unfortunately don't.

Okay, seriously? I have no idea what this is. It's the result of waiting for _Lost_ to load on a foreign server (seriously, I've been here for hours) at almost midnight, having had what feels like zilch sleep for days and an exam this morning. (And yes, I know, if I've had zilch sleep, why am I up thi late watching _Lost_? Well, who will ever know?)

It's set...somewhere. With...some people in it. Not really sure who, but technically, everyone in the universe. Though only three people speak. Actually, everyone speaks. Then again, in a way, no one speaks.  
As I said, zilch sleep+boredom+exam -equals- complete nonsense coming out of my poor, poor, overworked brain. I also equals me having no control over my spelling. And at this time of the night, I'm really too lazy to spellcheck.

Enjoy! If you understand it. At all. It's somewhat unlikely.

* * *

Darkness surrounded Rose's suspended body as she floated aimlessly through nothingness. Or was it light? With no sense of light or dark, or hot or cold, Rose drifted around in a dream-like state, waiting for someone, or something, to tell her otherwise.

A figure appeared far away, and Rose instinctively tried to edge closer. Unaware of what she was doing, she tried to swim through the 'air' in front of her, but with every attempt, she found herself further away from the person. Not understanding why she couldn't reach the figure, she stopped moving, and found herself suddenly right beside the man.

"Jack?" she asked, though she heard no sound emitted from her mouth, and didn't remember moving her lips. Strangely, she couldn't think either - nothing was going through her mind as she reached out to touch the man's arm. She moved her hand - then she was miles away from him. She stopped trying to move and let herself get carried away by the non-existent draft - then she found herself beside him once more.

"Rose?" she heard distantly, though the speaker was right by her side. Or was he? Jack's mouth hadn't moved, and neither had the rest of his body. But Rose's dazed mind couldn't contemplate these questions.

"Where?" she asked, unable to form a sentence. Jack's mind was doing the same.

"Void." she heard. There was a silence - no one knew how long for - and then another figure appeared. Rose's body seemed to know what to do this time - she stayed completely still and let herself be moved with the current as it twisted her body. But this time, the figure stayed miles away.

She reached out her hand to the new person, and this time, they appeared next to her. She turned her face to look at him, her incapable mind forgetting Jack's presence.

"Doctor." she stated. Suddenly, she heard other voices in her mind, all coming from Jack's way. Two were welsh, a male and female, and were the most prominent. Her mother's voice wafted into her thoughts as well, and she could just about make out Jackie's figure standing - was that the right word? - in front of her.

There were thousands of voices in her mind, so many that her mind felt ready to burst. They all merged together, some loud, some quiet, some high, some low, some distant, some close, and all of different tones, languages and accents. That's when she realised that the place, wherever it was, was filled with people, most of whom were merely blurs to Rose's eyes.

She found herself able to think, though her mind was still not working, and found her first thought to be the noise. Why was it so loud? And who _were_ all these people? Surrounding her were her family, and Jack, and the Doctor, and then each of them were surrounded by their family and friends, and each of them surrounded by theirs. Everyone was a blur, expect for four prominent figures. Her mother, in front of her (though to be fair, she wasn't particularly sure where 'in front of her' was), Mickey, who was 'behind' her, the Doctor, to what seemed to be her left, and Jack, on whichever side remained. They were all surrounded by other people, seemingly chatting away, but only one person was facing her.

"Doctor." she repeated, and although she didn't know how, she saw his slightly blurred face form a grin. She tried to focus on his face, on his smile, but felt her eyes wandering behind him, as if she had no control over them. She saw many other blurred images, one of which she recognised to be the Doctor's previous form. She was sure that he was grinning away in the background, and that's when she noticed that everyone was happy, as if at some casual party or get-together. Everyone except her.

"Doctor." she said for the third time, and he was still looking at her, smiling away. Her sight blurred even more until he was just spots of colour. She felt her heart tug at her chest and she reached out, craving to be touched, but he disappeared as soon as her fingers moved.

"Back." She felt something moving down her cheek. It was cold, and when it reached her lips, she tasted salty water. "Come…back."

More drips of the strange substance dripped down her face and the man reappeared, standing out against the rest of the people around her. This time, she reached out and he did not disappear. Her hand touched his cheek and he reached his own hand up to touch hers. She felt giddiness overwhelm her slightly, and heard a faint laugh that sounded like much her own.

She tried to ask what was going on, but the words refused to come out. Without her having to ask, however, the Doctor replied.

"Remember." he said simply. "Remember what you did, Rose." she was aware that where she had been sure she was touching the Doctor's face, nothing was there. All around her, the darkness consumed everyone. It crept closer and closer, and Rose knew without turning that it was all around her. She wanted to run, or jump, or duck, but her mind was once again not working, and she couldn't move.

She tried to cry out for help, but nothing happened. The Doctor was the only one left. Everyone else had gone somewhere - disappeared. She clutched at his face, though all she could feel was air, and felt more icy cold water drip down her cheeks. She tried again to protest as she felt him slipping away, but it was no use. His image faded away around her as the darkness approached. He was gone. She felt her insides freezing as she turned, somehow motionlessly, in the black void of emptiness.

She felt his presence leaving her, just the faint ghost of a whisper remaining as tears flooded her cheeks.

"Remember…" the voice said, but in her confusion and for not being able to speak, she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything. And then the darkness covered her hands and feet, and crept up her body like a deadly snake. Her veins blackened beneath her skin, as that, in turn, melted away into the black pit of despair. It contaminated her body and she felt her heart stop and turn to ice. She felt nothing as the shadow crept up her neck, only a faint sense of peacefulness. It filled her mouth, ears and nose, and then she could see or sense no more. Just a whisper sounded out in her last moments of consciousness.

"Rose…" it spoke, in the Doctor's voice, and then it was gone, and Rose Tyler was finally no more, as the darkness consumed her completely.

"Remember me."

* * *

:creepy music: Hope you liked it! Like I said, sorry for the whole not-making-sense thing and any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes (how I spelt grammatical in this state, I'll never know), and I hope it wasn't too wierd/sad/freaky/scary/whatever.

Draw your own conclusions about what Rose did, where she was, who the people were, what the _hell_ was going on, etcetera, and tell me what you think in a **review**! Or I'll set chibi!Nine on you! Because he's mad about not having any lines. As are all the other chibi!Doctors, since they were mere blurred images. (Sorry guys!)

And _Lost_ has still not loaded.


End file.
